Mask
by Toesocks29
Summary: "Its not a tower, its a balcony" Katara retorted. There was a difference, towers were found in tales about princesses and warriors. Balconies were more romantic then that.   Zutara Week 2011 Day One: Mask


Alcohol, Katara thought, did not make everything better.

She had a bottle of the Fire Nation's best whiskey, provided by General Iroh, clutched by the neck in her right hand. A discarded bouquet of flowers lay to her left, most of the petals had fallen off of the lilies leaving a trail in their wake. Katara glanced at it before taking another hefty swig of her beverage. The burn that usually came in its wake was dwindling and she could feel her taste buds beginning to approve of its taste. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, a very unladylike motion that Toph would had applauded. Abandoned streamers and fire crackers were littered amongst the temple grounds, her father, brother, and a few close friends were inside the dining hall cleaning up. Katara had wandered off with three bottles of whiskey to the highest balcony of the temple.

It had been rumored to be the wedding of the century. The mighty Avatar was to finally marry his childhood friend, the girl who found him in a iceberg those eight years ago. Many great and powerful guests were to attend the ceremony, such as King Bumi and the Dragon of the West to name a few. The Southern Air Temple, her home for the past three years, had been cleaned, polished, and reconstructed to host such a wondrous event. Everything had looked beautiful, now Katara just wanted to burn it all down. The moon's rays shone down on her as she fingered her the wooden pendent of her betrothal necklace, it was clear Aang had spent a great deal of time in the carving process.

Katara grabbed the balcony railing and yanked herself up, her dress fluttered against the wind. Tittering and tottering she kept a steady grip on the alcohol, for it would be a shame to drop such a lovely glass bottle. She fumbled for the clasp of her necklace while using just her left hand, she couldn't get it undone. Muttering foul and murderous oaths under her breath, she began to yank at it. But the blasted thing wouldn't unclasp! Stamping her foot like a misbehaved child, she gave out an angry screech and dropped her last bottle of whiskey. The glass smashed against the stone floor and shattered, its contents splattered out and onto her dress and slippers. She stepped back to avoid the spill and her slipper landed right onto a shard of glass, pain blossomed throughout her foot. Katara took a steady breath and let it out as she slumped against the wall and onto the ground, not even bothering to avoid the glass pieces and spilled alcohol. To top it all off, she still had her foul necklace on.

"Isn't this quite the sight?"

Katara kept her eyes closed and head upturned at the stars "Lady Katara is occupied at the moment, come back later when she stops seeing double" Katara muttered.

Her hair was swept over her shoulder, warm fingers carefully undid the necklace and Katara felt it slide off slowly. She heard him crouch down beside her and then sit fully, she opened her eyes but didn't look at him. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin and gazed out at the dark mountains. Was Aang sitting on one of those mountains gazing at the temple? Was he wondering how on Earth he was going to talk his way out of this one? Katara was. Katara was really looking forward to hearing him babble about how sorry he was and how much he really did love her. Hog monkey shit in her opinion.

"You don't earn the title "Lady" until you're married" Zuko said " Till then, you're just Katara."

"Did you bring me more of your Uncle's fabulous whiskey?" Katara asked irritably. She looked at her slipper, the tip of it swelled with blood, she wiggled her toes and winced at the fresh sting of pain in her foot. The glass was in there deep.

Zuko shook his head "I think you've had more then enough to drink tonight" he rasped.

Katara scoffed "I haven't had enough to drink. I'm gonna need more then two...no wait...three bottles to forget this night."

Zuko prodded her knee and she stretched out her leg to him, ignoring the way her dress slid bunched up to right below her thigh. Zuko took her ankle gingerly into his palm, he pulled off the slipper as slowly as he could to prevent the glass from burrowing in deeper. His hands were warm Katara noted, he cradled her foot in his right hand while carefully removing the glass with his left. Katara's head was spinning, it would seem the drinking binge was finally catching up with her. She rubbed her face not caring that her makeup would smear, she never liked the stuff anyway. She could hear crickets in the distance.

"I know you're upset.." Zuko started.

"I'm not upset!" Katara snapped back quickly.

"So the whole hide-away-in-the-tower thing is new?" Zuko replied dryly, the glass piece was almost out.

"Its not a tower, its a balcony" Katara retorted. There was a difference, towers were found in tales about princesses and warriors. Balconies were more romantic then that.

"And I'm not hiding" she added "I'm..."

Zuko looked at her "Don't put a mask up, Katara" he whispered.

Katara tried to avoid it, she had told herself not to cry. To not give in no matter what happened, but clearly crying was the only option she had. Feeling the tears trail down her face, she watched Zuko pull the glass completely out from her foot. Blood blossomed and Zuko was quick to react, he pulled out a silken handkerchief from his pocket and began to wrap it around the flesh wound. Katara continued to cry, her sobs were quiet and small, Zuko said nothing. Her leg was laid across his lap and Katara just noticed the way his thumb was stroking her knee.

"He said he loved me" she breathed "He wanted to spend his entire life with me...he said..." her voice was breaking, there was no way to hide the crying now.

"C'mere, Katara"

Katara sniffed as Zuko hoisted her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she shook with heaving sobs, Katara buried her face into the crook of his neck. Zuko rubbed circles on her back as she cried deep and hard into his shoulder. She felt dizzy, sick to her stomach, and miserable all at the same time. The Avatar had left her waiting at the alter, he had left her embarrassed and alone in front of her family and friends. A blushing bride indeed, Katara mused. Zuko held her tightly, he must had whispered "its okay" at least a dozen times so far. Katara closed her eyes and inhaled his masculine scent, it reminded her of the wood stoves back at home. Smokey, warm, and comforting.

Katara was the one who pulled away first, she wiped her eyes and sniffed. Zuko had his palm resting on her side just above the hip, his thumb doing that stroking thing again. His other hand brought up her necklace, she hesitantly took it and studied it for a few moments. The strap was a foul orange color and the pendant hadn't the best craftsmanship, the waves and clouds that were carved in weren't that impressive. Katara looked back at Zuko who stared back, waiting for her to speak. She looked back at the necklace and then back at Zuko.

"Can we chuck it?" she asked slowly.

"Ladies first" Zuko offered.


End file.
